Hollow and Envy Crossover of Glass
by KaaraBoo
Summary: Mature audiences ONLY!  Envy crashes through a wall while fighting tiny Chibi-San.  Where is he next?  And what's with the glass everywhere?


"You're all mine!" Envy the sneaky shapeshifter screamed as he lunged forward. Ed looked at Envy's morphed hand blade and ran quickly. His feet seemed to take a mind of their own as he bound up a wall and flipped behind the shapeshifter. It was too late for Envy. He plummeted into the solid wall, leaving no marks. But also disappeared into the cement carvings of the boundaries. "Huh?"Ed asked, scratching his head in disbelief.

The world on the other side of the wall was topsy turvy. Envy was tossed in the middle of a plane of glass where he could easily stand. Grayed out clouds and sideways buildings modeled in the air. Always on the move. He gripped his hip in a balancing gesture and stared around. Silence was the only sound. Peaceful and comforting. However, a thick, massive aura throbbed from the other side of the glass. The air stilled and became humid. Mirrors shined in the almost too white sunlight, and his reflection mocked him from beneath.

"Chibi-san! What have you done now?"Envy called out, only for an echo to rebound to him. No one was there. Well, besides the millions of Envy clones swaying in the miles and miles of mirrored glass. And that damn throbbing, irresistible aura. Felt like Ed, Gluttony, and Al all fucked and had a love child.

"Fine, I'll find my own way out!" snorted Envy already in a firey rage. Water ripples dispersed throughout the glass. Including the one supporting the shifter. His purple eyes grew wide with terror. His feet moved, but not quick enough. A bleached out white hand grabbed his ankle. Black finger nails penetrated Envy's ankle, bringing a swell of blood.

"Going already?" A watery, wavey voice called through the panes. A horrid laugh, suited to fit a serial child rapist, chorded through the stiff air.

'That aura! The aura's got a hold on me.' Envy thought in a mild panic. There was no way out, not with the way he came in. The aura could easily crushed him if he allowed his guard to weaken. Not something they taught you in the Humukulus.

As soon as it appeared, the hand disappeared. To be replaced with a full body form right on the next plane. The robe of the form swirled around the tall body. A ribbon as black as midnight floated on the air caressing Envy's cheek. The blade it was attached to rested on the form's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you?" Hollow Ichigo asked quickly. His blood tipped finger pointed at the shifter. Hollow's eyes followed every twitch of his new found friend.

Envy, on the other hand, watched Ichigo's gold corneas go over him several times. "I feel your aura. I don't trust you." he scowled in a lowered, less manly voice. The only thing keeping him from certain doom was his guard. Ed...the monster's eyes reminded him of the little chibi-san he messed with in his own world.

"I see. An intruder in my castle. Only your fictional guard is keeping you alive. Let me fix that."The monster offered as he ripped off his fighting robe. Revealing under was a nine inch penis. Inch by inch was pure white. The tip shaded a pink color. Envy gazed down at the intended penetrator. One look would scare away even the most avid sex addict. The girth alone could satisfy an elephant. "Stay away from me you sick fuck!"Envy squeaked. His brain urged his legs to go. As he did, he skid across the slippery glass. Then face planted. "Today's just not your lucky day."cackled Hollow. He slowly trotted over. The third arm swayed between his perfectly smooth thighs. The guard can be forcibly raped out. Envy reached up to pull himself up off the plane; only to be held down by liquid glass. Quick sand of this twisted world.

Hollow's killer laugh once again rattled the panes. The shifter's pain and panic gave him something he had not experienced yet. A hard on. The throbbing aura now surged down to his penis making it stiffened to a clean ten inches.

"No...Chibi-"Envy began to call out just in time for Hollow to cover his mouth with his bloody tipped hand. Envy's blood. He could do so much to him. Hollow Ichigo grasped a bundle of green hair and pulled his head back. His penis rubbed the back of his victim's head. Purple eyes shut tight as the body that went along with it was stripped.

"Please..."whimpered Envy, his body tensing up. Hollow licked his lips dryly. This would be the first rape he ever performed; but the pleasure already insured another one to be coming. Without words, Hollow plunged his penis into his rear entrance. Pain coursed through out the shifter's body, making his already cold and numb arms shake. Pleasure of the impact was far off, but still giving a pleasant tingle from the tip of his own penis to his toes trapped in the glass. He then realized he had held his breath during the first sexual encounter. His lungs quivered with the rest of his body then released his baited breath. Pain seemed to douse. His toes even wanted to curl. His throat became dry with the rush of air. No air left to even whimper a cry of pain or pleasure. His six inch begun to harden also as the monster rocked in him. Each time making him surge forward from his hips. Pain in his rear entrance became tolerable with time; making the way for groans of both torture and fun to escape from his aching lungs. The aura however grew ever so much with the growls of Hollow. No longer did the lowing tension turn him on. Instead, to arouse himself, he pulled out of Envy and walked to before him.

"Open wide."He ordered, forcibly thrusting his penis into his victim's mouth. "I don't care if you bite. That will only help."he added. With that said, he grasped his head and pulled him close.

Envy's mouth instinctively tried to close his mouth, but could not from the mighty girth. His nose smashed against his pale waist line, closing his only way to breath. The struggle was short lived from the sticky trap and the giant like hold on his head. He allowed the Hollow to do as he pleased. Which consisted of him pulling his head back and forth in a cruelly rough way. Giving him barely enough time to gasp for breath from his nose. Hollow grunted and laughed often, seeing the embarrassment and terror on the shifter's face. All the more to make him cum into Envy's mouth. Envy got wide eyed at the act that the Hollow so pleasurably did. The seeds of a monster now swam in his mouth, and trickled down his throat. The look of left over cum on the pink tipped penis made him hurl. The swallowed seed violently sprayed onto the floor. To the dismay of Hollow, who enjoyed the thought of him always having a piece of him in his own victims.


End file.
